everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Olive Pea/Diary
As True As Can Be Setting: A nice sunny day in Ever After High. I'm laying on my 40th mattress writing this entry with Pear (my pet fox) sleeping next to me. Welcome to my diary! Beginning stories are my weakness. I'm always really sloppy at them. They're the worst part of the book, in my opinion. So, my mom pushed a book and pen in my hand and told me to start a diary. I don't understand the point of diaries, but my mom's wrath is like waking up the devil, and you've stepped on its boiling tail. So, not only are you suffering from its wrath, but also the heat from its super mega BURNING tail!! Dealing with my mom is not pleasant. As a result, I've decided to grow over my dislike and confusion over diaries and start my own! Chapter 1- My Least Favorite Vegetable Setting: Today's weather is like a frozen hurricane! The sky's been thumping down ice cold rain and hail onto Ever After High's usually sunny day. Here's today's story! May I warn you, it's not a pleasant one. 3:00 pm sharp in the day and I just got my results from my Hexnomics quiz on my mirror pad. This should be good. I clicked on the link as my face fell. C???!!!!!!!! Darn that Rumplestilskin. How could I get a C??? Anyway, so I was dealing with that. Let's recheck, freezing weather, bad scores. Okay, let's move on. I was getting a little hungry, so I went to the castleteria to get a small snack. Come and go, right? Dead WRONG. It was crowded with ULTIMATE infestation of people!! I couldn't even see the floor. Something happened that caused all these people to get food at the same time ''as me. At Three O'Clock pm. What gives?! So I was cramming my way through the room, people everywhere.'' There was no empty spot. Not even a nice snug corner for me to hide in! Nothing! I just wanted a snack!!! Before I was halfway, someone was walking back and bumped into me. He had a large bowl of peas. Guess what happened next. It happened so quick, I didn't feel myself blink. what does that mean Before I knew it, I was covered head to toe with the most worst vegetable anyone could have picked!!! WHY ME!!!!!! The guy said sorry then left. Sorry?! Sorry??!!! He just left me! I was standing there, peas all over my dress, and he just said sorry??!!!! He didn't even look at me!!!! I felt my anger rising, but quickly lowered it. I gave up and went back to my dorm. I saw Eden Fairy on her pastel pink bed with a pencil and book in hand. She looked quite peaceful. "Did you get something for me?" ''She asked without looking away from her book. I groaned and slapped my face on her bed. She looked towards me. "''No salad?" '' I stood up and brushed off all the sqaushed peas on my dress, "''Ooh, yikes," ''she said and flicked her hand. My dress cleaned and the peas disappeared. "''Thank you! The castleteria's chaotic," ''I buried my face in her pillow. "''Meaning a 'dragon's in the castleteria' chaotic, or 'there's people' chaotic?" '' ''"People chaotic," ''My stomach grumbled like a dragon. "''I just want to sleep, but then I want to eat..." '' "''First World Problems, honey," ''Eden said while dragging her eyes back to her book. I glanced at my bed, looking for a small red fox to hug. My eyes darted across the room. No Pear. I sat up and bolted up the top of my bed. Once I got to the top, my heart sank. ''"Where's Pear?" ''I warily asked. Eden looked up from her book. "''Well, he ''was just here''," She looked around the room. I slammed my head onto the bed. Recap: Bad weather, bad test grade, bad peas, no Pear, comfort me! "Great, what else is new?" My stomach churned. Eden sat up and flew next to me. "Hey, I'll help you look for him," she sweetly said and held my hand. I managed a smile and nodded. We made our way to the castleteria, which was now surprisingly empty! "Get something to eat before it's too late!" Eden nudged my shoulder. I shook my head. "Pear's priority number 1, he hardly leaves the room! Something must of happened..." My voice drained as I saw a fluffy red tail at the castleteria counter. I walked closer and saw Pear grabbing some food. "PEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelped and dashed towards him. He squealed as I caught him in a bear hug. I held him close and dragged my fingers through his fur. Pear escaped my grip and flipped onto the counter. He pushed a small bowl of salad towards me and looked at me. I looked at the bowl, then to him. I smiled as wide as Kitty Chesire and hugged Pear and the salad bowl with all my might. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!" I happily jumped up and down, giving Pear multiple kisses. So in the end, my day didn't end as bad as I had previously anticipated. There are times where I can get a bit carried away. Don't worry, I'm sure the next chapter will be a bit low key! The moral is: Always keep track of your Pear. Okay, bye!!!!!!!! Chapter 2- Rose Queen Ever since I moved to Ever After High, my mom's been bugging me to join a club. In the hustle and bustle of things, she decided to pick a club for me (Gee, thanks, ma). Out of all the clubs, she chose chess club, most likely because she was fond of Wonderland and she spent most of her childhood there. But that's another story. Turns out, signing up for Chess Club wasn't the worst thing my mom's done. It actually led to a meeting of a new friend. A memory I'll never forget. That is so dramatic, but it's true, so I'm gonna keep it After school, I entered the Chess Club meeting room. Chess wasn't so bad; I was a pro anyway. Whenever my mom's lectures would get sour, we would result in playing a game of chess. I walked up to the teacher, and they told me to take any seat. I sat down at a table with a fresh new chess set. Other people were already playing chess. Okay..... I put my bag down next to me and waited. And waited, and waited. Suddenly, a large crowd of people whispered and huddled in one little clump in front of the door. Had I missed something? I stood up and looked through the circle of people, then everyone made way for someone I hadn't seen yet. Then, I felt the ground shake beneath me as pounding stomps grew louder into the room. I looked and saw a tall red head march into the club, her face brimming with confidence. She sat down across from me and placed her bag beside her. Everyone else quickly ran to their seats and resumed playing their game. I looked cluelessly around, still trying to grasp on what had just happened. What made her so important? "You don't know me, do you?" She spoke. I looked at her. Her voice was bold, yet soft. I didn't answer. "Based on your hesitation to talk or make eye contact with me while looking around the room, I could conclude that you're new to the club," she said, looking at me with a small smile. I didn't know how to respond. "Also, I've never seen you here before, so that gives it away," she whispered. I blinked, then gave a friendly smile. I offered my hand. "I'm Olive Pea, newbie at chess, more or less." The girl paused as she looked at my hand, then returned the hand shake. "Rose Queen, the queen of chess," she answered. "Well, Rose, let's play," I said. She let me have the first turn. The chess match went on for a while. I was looking at the progress, and soon I found a winning point. "Checkmate," I declared. Rose shrugged and smiled at me. "Beginner's luck. Wanna play again?" I agreed, and we played another round. It surprised me how easy it was to win. "Checkmate," I said again. "Okay, this time I'll beat you," Rose exclaimed. I seriously doubt it, ''I thought mid-way through the game. ''"Checkmate," I found myself say the third time. "Fourth time's a charm," Rose's voice was uneasy. "Um, I don't think-" "Let's play." Before I knew it, I was playing another round. This time, I won seven minutes into the game. "What? How?! How did you win??" Rose's frustration began to show on her face. "Um, I won," I answered. "Rematch!" She announced. There was a crowd surrounding us as we played. I started to get bored. "Uh, Rose?" "I don't get it!" She exclaimed. "What's your tactic?" I paused. "Strategy?" I didn't know how to respond, again. "I haven't won one game! How is this possible? I always win!" "Really?" "YES!" Rose stood up from her seat and vigorously played another round. I won again. "Uggghh," she groaned as she slumped in her chair. We both sat still. The silence was unbearable. Then I said something I knew I would regret the moment it escaped from my lips. "What if you win because people are intimidated by you?" I suggested slowly. Rose shot me a glance that made me tremble. "What are you implying?" Her voice began to crack. I already knew I made her mad, but for some idiotic reason, I continued. "Maybe people let you win because they're afraid of you?" I had gone too far. Rose slammed her hands on the table as she rose from her seat. Her demonic glare made me shrivel. "That's impossible! I win fairly because I'M a good chess player!" "I'm just saying that based on your progress, I see no way how you could be the queen of chess if you're just focusing on winning and completely avoiding strategy." I was stupid. I was the most idiotic person on the planet. I knew she was beyond upset, yet I kept going. "I think I can help you improve-" "How DARE YOU!!" She screeched so loud, I felt my ears cringe. She looked at me for one second, then she stormed out of the room. I felt everyone looking at me, and I slumped in my seat, finally realizing what I had done. The teacher called me and gave me long lecture on rules and whatnot. I walked out of the classroom, fully aware of everyone's gaze. The moment I left the classroom, I felt guilt reach inside me and crawl through my brain. I felt horrible. My stomach lurched, and my heart pounded and pulsed. I knew what I had to do. Rose Queen opened her dorm door with her demon eyes still glaring at me. I started right away. "Rose, I'm so sorry!!! I know what I said was cruel and I shouldn't have offended you that way. I'm REALLY sorry!!!!!! I can make it up to you! I can help you with homework, or I can-" She held up her hand, indicating me to stop. I shut my mouth as she smirked. "Wow." That was all she said. She didn't look at me, but made a smile. A sincere, genuine smile that I would never have guessed someone like her would even know how to mimic. "You never said anything cruel, you know," she finally replied. She looked at me, and I looked at her. "You said the truth I wouldn't admit. I'm sorry too. As you can already tell, I blow up occasionally when I'm corrected or outsmarted." "Ok..." That's all I said. Rose leaned against the frame of her door. "I'm not mad at you anymore, though I would like to know this 'strategy' you have in chess," she grinned at me. I smiled back. "Tomorrow at chess?" I asked. "I'll be there." She replied. "I'll be awaiting your arrival, my queen," I bowed and joked. She laughed. "Ok, bye green," she said, then shut the door. I stood there for a few seconds. Green? That's new. I walked off with a smile on my face. Chapter 3- My Day "WAKE UP SWEET PEA!" My mother's booming voice sent shrivels down my spine. She didn't bother knocking and slammed the door open. I heard Eden groan from the other side of the room. I flipped my body over and hugged Pear. "Not now, mom," I mumbled. Mom dashed up the 40 mattresses and sat right next to me. I opened my eyes and saw my mom's teeth creepily smiling at me (Note: mom barely smiles, so this was double freaky). "AAH!" I yelped and tumbled off my first mattress. Mom snatched my hand and pulled me up. "Darling, if you must fall, fall with elegance!" She proclaimed and stroked my hair. I muttered to myself, then let out a large yawn. "It's Legacy Day, dear!" She smiled at me (Once again, double freaky). "Great, wake me up to sign," I said and rolled over my covers. "Olive, don't you want to look your best for the signing?" I looked at her as she waited for a response. "What time is it?" Eden's groggily morning voice piped in. I peered over at my alarm clock. "Seven forty-three," I answered. "That's right! You don't want to be late for class, now do you?" Mom chimed and ripped my blankets off. "We don't have class on Legacy Day, ma," I told her. "Then you must get ready for the signing, okay?" She said. I looked at her and smiled. It is ''Legacy Day. I've been hexcited to sign for years. This would be the perfect day. Chapter 4- Legacy's End Irony loves to strike me as its target. Rain will never be the same for me again. Legacy Day was amongst us. I slipped on my dress and prepared for the night. Evidently, I was super hexcited. I continuously chatted with Eden the entire time we waited for our turn to pledge our destiny. I knew I was next after Eden. During her pledge, Rose came up to talk to me. ''"Are you ready?" She asked with a smile. "Definitely." I grinned broadly. I looked at her and asked, "are you?" Her smile dipped, but still stayed. "Well, I'm gonna have to be, right? My mom's watching in the back." "Mine too. The pressure awaits us!" Rose nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm having second thoughts." "About signing?" "Yes." "Oh." I said blankly. I had no idea what to say without hurting her. I smiled gently and said, "You'll know when you get up there. At least look at your destiny. It might not be half bad." Rose smiled and went back to her seat. I heard Headmaster Grimm bodily announce my name. I felt a tingling feeling come upon me as an abrupt jolt of anxiety rushed through. I quickly hurried myself to the podium. I took a deep breath and spoke, "I am Olive Pea, daughter of Prudence Pea, and I am ready to sign my destiny!" *hooray, sparkles!!!* I felt myself smiling as I spoke. I lifted my hand, and a key sparked and landed on it. Unlocking the book, I patiently waited. It flipped open and showed a girl with a cloak, presumably me, standing in front of a castle in the rain. The page flipped. 40 mattresses piling on top of each other with a woman placing a pea under it. Suddenly, the book glitched. I slightly jumped back and the picture changed. Confused, I leaned in closer and saw me on the cold hard floor with rain pouring down on me. What?! ''A mirror popped up and I looked. My body froze. My heart skipped. That moment still creeps on me now. This couldn't be my destiny. This is a mistake! The mirror vanished and left me with a quill. Still trying to process what I saw, I held the quill steadily in my hand. I was holding my future, my destiny. I felt surrounded by watchful eyes. ''Millions of people waiting. My body felt cold and damp. What could I do? I can't sign this destiny! I felt my hand move on its own, and I signed my name on the bottom of the page. It was done. The book closed, and I looked up to see everyone cheering. I stood still. I felt cold and stiff. I was able to exit the stage and escape the crowd. I sat on the steps in front of Ever After High, hopefully avoiding my mom. I looked down at my hands. Dark clouds circled in as it started to rain. I shivered each time a droplet touched my skin. "Olive?" Rose called from behind me. I felt my body ache. The picture I saw in the mirror was still beating in my head, the vision so clear. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted it to end. "What happened?" Chapter 5- My Story I was quiet for a while. Rose sat next to me in silence. "My destiny...isn't becoming queen," I finally said. Rose didn't say anything, so I continued. "In that mirror...I saw myself crying," I spoke slowly, pushing the words out of my mouth. "I was in the rain, and I saw...a transparent crown." I half-expected her to laugh, but I think she understood. "You looked like you'd seen a ghost," Rose said lightly. I scoffed, but I didn't mean to. "I might as well have." Then I stood up. "I don't know what happened!" I buried my head in my hands. "The book glitched! But I still signed it! That's going to be my destiny!! What's going to happen...to me?" My voice sounded so desperate, it was pathetic. Rose stood up and took my hand. My hand jolted at the touch. "No one knows. But your destiny.." She stopped for a while, trying to think of what to say, "...is still unwritten. I don't think that what you saw will become your destiny. I highly doubt that you won't become queen. But, if you're scared, you can always talk to the headmaster." I didn't look at her, only nodded. I wasn't convinced, but I really didn't know what I wanted to know to convince me that I was going to be okay. "And I won't tell this to anyone," she added. Then I looked at her, feeling tears in my eyes. "Thank you." I didn't want to talk to my mother ever again. I didn't want to think about what she would say. That day...sucked. Chapter 6- Secrets Spill as Lies Fade Rose didn't sign on Legacy Day. And even after her countless attempts to tell me it wasn't my fault, I still feel so guilty! Later, I heard that Raven Queen chose not to sign and actually rebelled! Oh my fairy godmother! I wish I could've seen it! But after I talked to Rose, I went back to my dorm and fell asleep tried to forget Legacy Day completely! A few days after, I checked my MirrorPad and found 'thousands '''of messages from my mother. Of course. I bailed on her. I finally gave up and decided to talk to her about Legacy Day. But not about what I saw. No way in hell was I going to tell her what I saw. ''-Hi mom! I'm sorry I haven't been texting you back, I've been hextremely busy with homework after Legacy Day.-'' ''-Olive! Finally, I've been trying to contact you for ages! Where did you go? I spent hours looking for you that day, young lady!-'' ''-I went to bed after that. I'm sorry, I was exhausted.-'' ''... ''-Alright then. What did you see? What was your destiny?-'' nooooooooooooooooooooooooo ''-Do I have to answer that? You already know, ma.-'' ''-You're right, silly me! I'm proud of you, sweet pea! You were wonderful! Though I must admit, you took a long while.-'' ''-Yeah...sorry about that. How are you, ma?-'' ''-I'm faring well, thank you. But guess what??-'' ''-...what?-'' This was when she told me she was going to become a teacher. At Ever After High. So apparently, mom has this gift and can be a teacher and a queen at the same time. Now that's superpower. But not only that, she still had plenty of time to grill me on my life. Every day. Don't get me wrong, I was super hexcited for mum! She's following her passion and becoming a Castle Design professor! I love that she's close to me now and I'm really happy for her...but I couldn't take having to face her, knowing that I lied to her!!! Well, kind of lied. Listen, lying was a SUPER huge thing for me growing up. I never lied, mostly because mom lectured me about it ALL the time! She would never stop! But that's because it was "part of our story". "Always tell the truth, and great things shall come your way!" She used to say. Sorry, she STILL says. So this is after she became a teacher. This is when I told her. It really wasn't easy. I had to find a time and place where I could talk to her alone. Finally, I got to talk after class one day. Then I told her. I told her about what I saw. Then I found myself crying in front of mom. Then she put her arms around me and hugged me. . . She hadn't hugged me in years. I thought she would shout. I thought she ''would cry. But she didn't. She just hugged me. I could tell she was hurting and disappointed inside. I think that's why she hugged me; to hide her face. But I hugged her back...because I felt like she needed it as much as I did. We didn't say a word about it after that. Now, I feel as though a weight the size of a troll has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you, mom. Chapter 7- Truest Heart TRUE HEART'S DAY WAS A BLAST! It was such a spelltacular party! I was thrilled for the True Heart's Day party Briar was throwing! Parties aren't usually the highlight of my school life, but this was fairy fabulous! Well, at first, it started off low-key. I was super hexcited for the party, but when I got there, I realized how uncomfortable I felt. Eden stayed with me most of the time. We danced a little bit, but I felt so awkward! It was only after I bumped into nine people and claimed failure on a bench that I came to a revelation; I hate parties. I think the last party I went to before that was with just a couple of my close friends. No loud music. No tiny room filled with a million people! Seriously, the air was so stuffy in there! So I said goodbye to Eden, who was still rocking it on the dance floor, and headed out the door. But then, Cupid's sweet and caring voice stopped me. She made a huge speech about the true meaning of True Heart's Day and suddenly, fairies came in a dropped hearts from the True Heart's tree! Talk about spellbinding! But still, parties weren't my thing. I kept the heart, still pondering over who I should give it to, and left the party. It was really warm that night. I trudged down the streets of Bookend in cold silence. But then, I saw someone. She was sitting on a bench. I could only see her silhouette, but I knew she was holding one of the hearts from a tree. I walked closer and recognized the fiery red hair immediately. ''"Hi, Rose!" I said in a mellow voice. Rose looked up frantically, but then cooled down when she realized it was me. "Hey, Olive." "Enjoyed the party?" Rose was quiet a few seconds. "Not hexactly." "Me neither," I found myself saying. For some reason, it's always so easy to talk to Rose. I feel like I have no boundaries when talking to her, considering that I know her boundaries (Do NOT make her angry). We both ignored the fact that we were still holding the hearts from the party in our hands. "It's a cool day, though. The holiday," Rose said, mumbling the last part. "That's true," I sat down next to her and looked up at the stars. "I take it you're not a party person?" "Not even close. Still don't know what convinced me to go. No wait, it was Briar. It was definitely Briar." I smiled. "Yeah, I'm not too big on parties either." "I figured. You're more of the "study or fail" kind of person." I pondered this for a moment, then laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true! But honestly, I thought you'd be studying non-stop today." "Me? No way!" Rose said disbelievingly. "I barely study." I stopped. "Barely STUDY?" "See? I knew you were a study freak! But seriously, I don't think studying shoe sizes for hours will help me at all in the future." I frowned, mostly because I didn't appreciate being called a "freak". "You're going to have to pass the class to become queen!" "Green, I'm great at Kingdom Management. I just choose not to study for it." I didn't try to argue again; it was only gonna get me nowhere. "Well, nonetheless, I'm sure you'll be a hexcellent queen in Wonderland." Rose was quiet. She looked to the floor with an upsetting expression written across her face. That made me think. She was a rebel, wasn't she? Why was that? I knew she wanted to be queen, she talks all about it. So why does she want to rebel? I didn't ask. A few seconds of silence rolled by until Rose spoke, "I'm sure you'll be an amazing one, too." My smile glowed. "To future queens?" I said while raising the heart as though it was a glass of wine. Rose looked at me, confused. "Since when do people share a toast with a heart?" "I think it's symbolic." Rose paused, then smiled. "I guess so. To future queens." She lifted her heart and the two clanked each other gently. We exchanged hearts, and then spent the rest of the night at Bookend talking. It was so much fun! It was truly a spelltacular day. Chapter 8- Armed and Ready I have a weapon now. Fear me. No, actually, I've got a knife now! Ripple Blade...''it sounds fitting. I'm experienced with fencing when I was in my castle. A lot of the guards taught me sword combat, and so did dad! Only a few times, though. He was a bit too busy. But ANYWAY, I know a little bit about self defense and fighting. I brought this up when taking to Rose one day, and she freaked. At first, I was the slightest concerned for her sanity, but then she told me all about the different weaponry she owns (Note to self: Do NOT mess with Rose, I mean it.) When she asked me if I wanted one, I honestly felt more hexcited than when I go dancing in the rain I ace one of Rumplestilskin's exams! She got one that she thought suited me, and I've got to agree. Ripple Blade has the power to summon ''waves from the ocean. I mean- WHAT?! It makes me wonder where Rose got these weapons in the first place. But then I stop and remember she grew up in Wonderland ''(Also note to self: check out Potion-tonix. Rose said it was a really cool acaspella group.) Overall, I think that it's super cool to have a blade! But I gotta be sneaky to make sure Headmaster Grimm doesn't find out! Chapter 9- Tears I Tried To Hold In all honesty, I feel like Legacy Day is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Skye asked me, ''"So who is your destined Prince Charming, if it isn't Owen?" I looked away and shrugged. "I don't know. The Storybook never showed me." Skye didn't push me into the subject anymore. I'm always grateful for that; she knows when to back down. I know that she had a crush on me in nursery rhyme school, so our relationship was kinda awkward for a few years. But nevertheless, Skye's a wonderlandiful friend, and I know she and Sun have been going through some tough times with Fuchsia. She's an incredible role model; always thinking about others before herself, somehow knowing the hexactly perfect thing to say to comfort someone. That's a talent I do not possess in the slightest. I was about to ask her about her destiny to change the subject, but then fate decided to do it for me. "Excuse me, Olive, dear." I looked up. Mom watched me under her glazed glasses. "Mom." '' ''"I wish to speak with you." "Of course." I stood from my seat and bid farewell to Skye, who wore her usual understanding stare. I followed Mom into her classroom once again, the nostalgic tremor in my skin seizing me. Mom turned to face me. "You are to focus on your studies for the time being. When I return, I expect you to be excelling in all criteria, understood?" '' ''"Are you going somewhere?" '' She nodded. "''I cannot estimate my homecoming, though you shall be alerted of my arrival," s''he spoke coldly, broken off. Completely different from our conversations before. I returned the nod, and I was excused. As I walked back to my dorm, all my movements began to feel heavy. Everything felt slow, hollow. Like nothing mattered. I strode down the hall past an end I was not prepared for. Was she leaving because of ''me? Closing the door, I gasped through tears. I stood there for the longest time. Are things ever gonna go back to the way they were? Chapter 10- Facades and Nightmares I just feel sad nowadays. Sadder than normal. Maybe it's because I'm sleep-deprived. Yeah, probably. What's happening again? Right. Sleep. I'm gonna sleep. ... I had a dream with mom again. Well, I say mom, but it was mostly my dad. She was more visually prominent, but he was the focus. I don't know what it means. But it was harder to breathe after I woke up. I already checked under the bed for peas. None. I think I just need more rest. ... You know those moments when you're super energized and your mind's a full hard-drive with creativity but your teacher only assigns you a creative project when you're drowning in dullness? Professor Jack B. Nimble wants me to write an assignment about lies for our horror unit. It think I want to- no. Never mind. ... It's easier to focus on playing chess than anything else right now. Rose has been asking me if I'm okay. I've been asking the same thing. It might take a while to answer. ... Rose and I went for a walk around Bookend. I know her birthday's coming up, so I've been brainstorming ideas. It's gotta be epic. ... I had the dream again. Nothing too different. ... Mom hasn't replied to my texts, but I don't expect her to. I'm gonna work on Rose's birthday gift after school today. ... Professor Jack B. Nimble's way easier to talk to than any other teacher here. I seriously appreciate that. I think I should hang out at his class during lunch today. ... No nightmares for a while. But they might come back. It's more of a psychological thing right now. ... I'm gonna be okay.Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Diaries